Pups and a birthday present
Note This is another story in my chronologocal order. Enjoy. Summary: It is Chase’s birthday and the pups are trying to set it up without the police pup suspecting anything. But apart from the party, they’ll also need to get him presents and Chase has only one birthday wish. What is that wish and will it come true? Characters Ryder Main 6 PAW Patrol pups Everest (mentioned) Mr. Porter Margreth Aranda Ember Roofy George (improvised character) Story It was an early morning in Adventure bay and Chase woke up as usual. He got out of his pup-house and barked out his megaphone to wake everyone up. However, he then noticed that Marshall and Rubble weren’t in their pup-houses, but when he looked around, he saw them walking over to the others. How come they got up before I could wake them up? He thought to himself, but shook it off and they all did yoga. Once that was done, they all had breakfast and scattered to do their activities. While Chase out in town, the others sat together. “Okay, he’ll be away for a short time so let’s go over what we need to do one more time.” Skye pointed out. “So, we keep Chase away from Mr. Porter’s restaurant while we set up the party.” Margreth started with a smile. “Then, once we’re done, we get Chase there and surprise him.” Zuma continued. “Yeah, but what presents should we give him?” Aranda asked. “Good point; it’s not every day you get to celebrate your birthday.” Marshall said, earning giggles from the others. “Anyway, we also need to get the cake.” Rubble exclaimed. Normally, the others would smirk in amusement due to knowing Rubble’s appetite, but this time, he was right. “Exactly, Rubble. You can’t have a birthday party without a birthday cake.” Roofy pointed out. “Well, we can always see if Mr. Porter wants to bake one. But we still need someone to keep Chase busy so he doesn’t ruin the surprise.” Rocky pointed out. “Well, while you pups decide about who would keep Chase busy, I’ll go to Mr. Porter’s to help decorating. Come over, once you decide.” Ryder said as he drove off on his ATV. The others waved after him and continued their discussion. They kept thinking about who would keep Chase busy until Marshall thought of something. “I know! I need to make a call, you guys head to Mr. Porter’s. Don’t worry, I’ll explain everything once I get there.” Zuma was about to ask something, but Skye put a paw on his mouth and the others ran off, assuming Marshall would call Everest to keep him busy. (Scene change: PAW Patrol Symbol) Meanwhile, Marshall just got to the control room and pressed a few buttons to let him reach the fire station before stepping back. The screen soon turned on and the firefighter chief appeared on the screen. “Fire chief George speaking.” the chief spoke before noticing the Dalmatian. “Oh, Marshall! I think I know who you want to talk to.” The chief said before calling out, “Ember! Someone wants to speak to you!” A few moments later, an adult Dalmatian got to the screen and smiled at the sight. “Hi, Marshall! Glad you called. What’s up?” She asked, wagging her tail. “Hi, mom. We’re preparing a birthday party for Chase and it’s going to be at Mr. Porter’s.” Marshall replied. “That’s great. Hey, if I remember correctly, you did that last time and had a power outage after a wind turbine broke down.” Ember guessed. “Exactly. But… we need to keep Chase busy so our surprise isn’t ruined. Would you mind doing that?” Marshall asked. Ember smiled. “Sure! Me and Chase can have a lot of fun playing together. So, how long do you plan to work on the surprise?” She asked. Marshall shrugged. “I don’t know. I can call you when we’re done so you can bring Chase to Mr. Porter’s.” He replied. “Okay! You can count on me, son. Good luck with the party.” Ember replied. “Thanks, bye.” Marshall said as he ended the call. (Scene change: Chase's bagde) Soon, Chase was at the fire station where Ember lived. Chase was really excited. I can’t believe I get to spend time with Marshall’s mother. This will be so cool. He thought. Then, a female Dalmatian walked out and approached the police pup. “Hi, Chase. Glad you could come. Please, come in.” Ember said as she led him inside. Chase could see firefighters everywhere he turned. “Wow, so many firefighters.” He said. “Yeah. Since fires are sometimes a problem, Chief George likes to keep us together here in case we get called.” Ember replied. “Oh, I see. Well, what do we do first?” Chase asked curiously. “Do you like board games?” Ember asked. “I think we don’t have one. Do you have any?” Chase asked. “You know, it.” Ember replied as she went to grab a board game. Chase took this opportunity to sneak up on her and shout, “BOO!!” “AHHH!!” Ember screamed, jumping at what Chase did while the police pup was on the ground laughing. Ember made an evil grin. “So, you scare an adult dog just like that? Well, I got news for you, Chase!” Ember exclaimed. Chase stopped laughing and smirked at the older Dalmatian. “And what would that be?” He asked. Then, Ember jumped on him and shouted, “Coothie coothie coo!” before rubbing her paws all over his belly. “No, noohohhohohohohohoho!! Ember, stoohohohohohohohop!! Ahhahahahahahahahaha!! You’re tihihihihihihihickling me!! Ahhahahahahahahaha!!” Chase exclaimed while laughing, tossing and turning as he tried to escape the older dog’s grip. After a few minutes, the tickling stopped. Chase panted from what just happened. “Is this what you do to Marshall?” Chase asked. Ember nodded. “Yeah. I used to tickle Marshall a lot when he was young. I still do, but now he can tickle back.” She replied. Chase nodded, but then sighed sadly. Ember noticed that and approached him. “You okay, Chase?” She asked. “Y-yeah. It’s just… The way you tickled me reminds me of my brother.” Chase replied. Ember was stunned. “You had a brother?” She asked. Chase nodded. “But I don’t want to talk about it.” Chase replied. “Okay.” Ember replied with a nod. “It seems the board games aren’t here. I need to see if George put them somewhere. Be right back.” She said and ran out while at the same time she heard him speak. “I wish my brother is here for my birthday.” Once she was sure Chase couldn’t hear him anymore, she activated her collar. “Marshall? Do you have a minute?” She asked. (Scene change: Marshall's badge) “No way! Are you serious?!” Marshall asked in shock as he walked down the street to Katie’s for some grooming. “Yes. According to what Chase told me, he had or still has a brother. I gave him some tickling and he told me he had a brother.” Ember replied. “Seems like something bad happened that separated the two.” Marshall assumed. “I think the same thing, Marshall. Maybe we could try to bring his brother here as his birthday present. If we find him, that is.” Ember suggested.” “Okay. I’ll try to find him while the other pups keep setting up the party. Thanks for the info, mom.” Marshall replied. “No problem. You just be careful out there, honey. Bye.” Ember said as she ended the call. Marshall smiled before activating his collar. “Ryder, would you and the other pups finish this? Mom just gave me some details on a present and I’m going to go get it.” Marshall replied. Ryder nodded. “Okay, Marshall. We’ll call your mom when we’re done here.” Ryder replied. “Thanks, Ryder.” Marshall said and ended the call before running in the opposite direction, away from the pet parlor. Later that day, Marshall searched around town, but he had no idea who Chase’s brother was nor how does he look like. And there was two more hours until the party would be ready for Chase. C’mon, I need to find him. But where could he be? He thought. Suddenly, he heard something and followed the sound until he reached the park, where he saw a bully being taken down by a larger German shepherd before being taken away by the police. “That was awesome!” Marshall exclaimed as he approached the German shepherd. The pup looked at him and smiled. “Thanks. I really need to be on the lookout for these bullies.” He replied. “Cool! What’s your name? I’m Marshall.” Marshall asked, wagging his tail. “I’m Jaseri. Nice to meet you, Marshall.” The pup, now known as Jaseri, replied. “Say, what are you doing all the way here? Don’t you have an owner?” Marshall asked. “Nope. I don’t. I’ve been a stray ever since I was born. I used to work in police and know how it all works, but kicked out due to not being wanted anymore.” Jaseri replied, looking down a bit. “Oh, that’s bad.” Marshall replied. Jaseri then noticed that he was pawing the grass as if he was in a hurry. “Say, are you in some kind of a hurry?” He asked. “Oh, right, I have to find a present for a friend!” Marshall exclaimed, but was stopped by Jaseri. “Why? Is there a special occasion?” He asked. “Yes! My friend Chase is celebrating his birthday and I need to find him a present!” Marshall turned to walk away, but was stopped. “Did… did you just say… Chase?” Marshall turned around and saw Jaseri with a big smile on his face while his eyes were filling with tears. That’s when it hit him. “Wait, wait, wait… No way!” He gasped. “Are you Chase’s brother?!” Jaseri smiled even more. “Yes!! Yes, I’m his brother!! Oh, gosh, he’s okay! Take me to him, please!!” He begged the Dalmatian and ran towards him before hugging him while crying tears of joy. Marshall smiled. “Chase is going to be so happy to see him.” He whispered. (Scene change: PAW Patrol Symbol) Marshall led Jaseri to Mr. Porter’s restaurant, where he met all of Chase’s friends and their owner. This was actually going to be the first time to be with his new friends. But when he looked at Margreth, he froze. Wow. That pup… she’s so… beautiful. He thought. Then, he heard Marshall speak. “Okay, thanks a lot, mom! Bye!” Marshall exclaimed before ending the call. “Chase is on the way here. Everyone, hide!” Marshall exclaimed. The pups, Ryder, and Mr. Porter went to hide while Marshall turned to Jaseri. “You hide with me and stay there until I tell you to come out.” Marshall instructed. “Okay, Marshall.” Jaseri replied as the two also went to hide. A few minutes later, Chase walked in while Ember stayed behind. “Hello? Anybody in here? Mr. Porter? Alex?” Chase shouted in question. When he didn’t get a response he turned on the light, but as soon as he did… “SURPRISE!!!” Chase jumped back and saw all his friends and owner with Alex and Mr. Porter behind the counter. “HAPPY BIIRTHDAY, CHASE!!!” They all yelled out. That’s when Chase shedded a tear. “You…you pups remembered my birthday. I… I don’t know what to say. Thanks, guys.” Chase replied as he then howled and hugged each of the pups, Roofy and Ember before jumping up and licking Ryder’s face. “And Chase, before we start the party, I have a present for you.” Marshall replied. “Can’t that wait until the time to open presents comes?” Chase asked in confusion. “No, not this one.” Marshall replied before turning around. “Okay, you can come out now!” He exclaimed. Jaseri stepped out and gasped. Chase heard that, looked in Jaseri’s direction and gasped too. Already, both pups were tearing up. “J-Jaseri?” Chase stuttered. “Yes, it’s me.” Jaseri said before breaking out into a sprint towards the police pup. “CHAAASE!!!” He screamed. “Jaseri!!!” Chase shouted as he did the same and the two hugged. Both pups had tears in their eyes. “Oh, Chase! I thought I’d never see you again!” Jaseri cried out, not wanting to let his little brother go. “I missed you so much, big bro!” Chase exclaimed, nuzzling his brother. “I missed you too.” Jaseri replied. Once they pulled away, he smiled. “And happy birthday, Chase. I wouldn’t miss this party for anything. Thanks to Marshall, I was able to get here.” He added. Chase smiled. “Thanks, bro.” Then he turns to Marshall. “And thank you too, buddy.” He said. “You’re welcome, Chase.” Marshall replied with a smile. (Scene change: Chase's badge) The party went well into the night as they played games, danced, had cake and opened presents. It all lasted until 11 p.m. before everyone returned home, with Marshall once again having a sleepover with him mother. Ryder called Jaseri to the control room with Chase to talk to him. “Hi, Ryder. What do you need?” Jaseri asked. “Jaseri, I wanted to ask you something along with Chase.” Ryder replied. “Chase told me you were attending police academy. It that right?” Jaseri nodded. “That’s right. After that, I tried to get a police job multiple times, but couldn’t.” He replied. “Well, that’s about to change.” Ryder replied as he pulled out a pup-tag with a police whistle on it. Jaseri’s jaw dropped. “No way… you’re…” he spoke, unable to believe what was happening. “Yes. Welcome to the team, Jaseri!” Ryder exclaimed as he put a pup-tag on Jaseri’s collar. Jaseri howled in joy before tackling his new owner and licking his face. “Hehehehehehehehehehe! Jaseri! Hehehehehehehehehe!” Ryder exclaimed in between his giggles as he pets the older shepherd. “Thank you so much, Ryder! Now I get to work alongside my brother!” Jaseri rexclaimed, wagging his tail crazy fast. “No problem, Jaseri. Now, it’s time for bed for you and Chase.” Ryder replied. “Yeah, c’mon, bro. Let’s go get some sleep.” Chase said as he made his way to the elevator, with Jaseri doing the same. As the two got into Chase’s pup-house, the younger pup fell asleep immediately while Jaseri processed everything that happened. He met Marshall, found out where Chase was, reunited with him, partied with him and the others, and became the new PAW Patrol police pup. This is the best day of my life. He thought as he drifted off to sleep while hugging his little brother. THE END Category:Chronological Category:Fanon Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Police Pup